


The Store

by theheroofskill



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Diapers, Fluff, Little!Alex, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Pacifiers, Papa!Jefferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheroofskill/pseuds/theheroofskill
Summary: When Alex can’t stay big at work, Thomas decides to take matters into his own hands. Which, in this case, means a trip to the store.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



There it was.

Thomas could recognize the signs from anywhere. The glossy eyes, the fidgeting, the slightly slurred words. Some people could mistake it as being tipsy, not paying attention. But Thomas knew. He always knew. Hamilton was forcing back his little self-- which wasn’t uncommon.

Hamilton did it all the time. He wouldn’t allow himself to be little just whenever, and usually it built up to point of the smaller man snapping and breaking down. Thomas knew how bad it could get. He’s seen it more than once, had to comfort the dead-tired little. He didn’t want it to happen again.

No, he wouldn’t let it happen again.

He devised a plan overnight, and set it into motion the following morning. Wednesdays. The day everyone spend doing their own thing, not really checking up one another. Which made it perfect to perform a mandatory day-off. Thomas dressed casually for once, carrying Alex’s dufflebag over his shoulder as he waited by Hamilton’s desk. It didn’t take long. Hamilton comes through the door quickly, head down as he tries to finish up the last level of his phone game before setting to work. He walked at a brisk pace, and nearly ran right into Thomas. He took a few steps back, looking briefly confused.

“Thomas? What are you--”

“No words. We’re leaving.” He hooks his arm through Hamilton’s, and makes a beeline to the exit. Hamilton’s eyes widen in shock, but he doesn’t pull away or fight Thomas-- rather, he’s confused. He looks around, catches the eye of Madison, who only smiles, before he speaks.

“Where are we--”

“We’re taking the day off, honey.” He has that voice, the Mama Bear voice, and Hamilton knows what this is about. He’s not fighting to get out of his arms, but he does try to slow Thomas down by planting his feet firmly on the ground and using a stern voice.

“What the hell do you mean, we’re taking the day-- OOF!” And the taller man has Hamilton picked up and held on his hip like a child. Color floods his cheeks, and as much as he wants to just lay against his Papa and drink some juice from a bottle, he won’t be deterred so easily. He digs his slender fingers into Thomas’s gaudy, purple sweater. “Where are we going, Jefferson?!?”

“A little shopping trip, Alex~” He still has the voice on, has such a serene face, and Hamilton feels a bit light-headed, drowsy even. He wants to fight this, but Thomas is already strapping him in the car and he just feels so tired-- He’s in and out of consciousness as they drive, his hand creeping up his body towards his mouth. Before it reaches his destination, they’re at Thomas’s place, and Hamilton is carried in briefly to get changed. When Thomas hands him the normal t-shirt and sweats, he feels drowsy again--

“Papa.”

“You need a diaper, honey?”

“Uh-huh.” Alex’s big doe eyes are looking up at Thomas, calm, and the taller man feels like squealing at the mere sight. He lays Alex on the couch, is quick to slip a diaper onto him, and pull his clothes on. His baby boy is sucking his thumb before long, but Thomas replaces that with a paci. Alex looks more grateful for that, he’s closing his eyes and looks far more relaxed. Thomas cradles Alex carefully, carries him back out to the car and lays him in the backseat, tucking a blanket around him before buckling him in. He drives slowly, glancing in the rearview mirror every now and then to just watch his baby. He looks so peaceful, so calm as he naps, grabbing fistfuls of the blankets to just feel the soft material. He shifts in his sleep a lot.

 

They pull into the store parking lot too soon, it seems. He comes around to the side, shakes Alex awake. “Honey, we’re here. I need to take your paci for now, okay?” The groggy little just hums in response, so Thomas pulls the paci away, sets it on the seat for now and scoops Alex right into his arms, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Alex giggles sleepily, and clings to Thomas as he locks up the car and makes his way over to a cart. He sits Alex in the basket part-- it would be more odd if he was sitting in the child’s part-- and wheels it in. Alex looks around, curious, a little bit frightened. The store walls are covered in bright, playful products. Alex’s eyes begin to widen when he realizes where they are.

They’re in a toy store. He sits up more, head whipping around as he tries to look at everything at once. Thomas is chuckling at the reaction, watching as Alex struggles to find a favorite item to look at. The little boy is positively brimming with excitement. He reaches out to every item they pass, pouts a little when they do pass it, then repeats the process with the next thing.

It’s adorable.

Thomas finds the aisle he was looking for. More bright and colorful things on the shelves, but meant for babies like Alex. The little almost whines when he can’t reach anything. “Papa, please--” He begins, but Thomas cuts him off.

“I know, we’re gonna get some things, okay honey?” He pokes Alex’s nose, gets a giggle in response, and begins browsing. Alex points to something occasionally, murmurs something about it, and Thomas impulsively shoves it into the cart. He’s getting a lot more than he planned, but Alex is beaming, and nothing is better than that. Alex plays with a ball, Thomas steps away for a minute to look at some of the bottles and pacis. He finds a lovely mint green pair, decorated with tiny pink clouds, and picks those out. Alex reaches for the paci immediately the ball forgotten, but Thomas sets those in the child’s seat of the cart, shaking his head.

“Not yet honey, we’re almost done.”

“Papa?”

“Yes, dear?”

“Why are you… buying me stuff?”

Thomas pauses. There’s no secret he was an impulse buyer. And the sheer amount of items in his cart backed that up. Alex looks at him with large, curious eyes, and Thomas just shrugs. “I want you to have new toys to play with.”

“....don’t need them, have toys.” Alex mumbles it, looks at the ball with sadness, and Thomas feels his heart might break. He tilts his head, and asks.

“Alex, do you want these toys?”

“.....uh-huh.”

“Then we’re getting them.” And the word is final. He wheels the overfull cart to the cashier, ignores the confused glances at Alex and read the headlines of some magazines. Alex is hiding in his shirt basically, trying to avoid the gaze of the cashier. Their total is a ridiculous number that Hamilton would scream at him for, but he pays and wheels the cart out to the car. He fills his trunks with bags of toys, seats Alex in the front seat and rips open that mint green paci’s packaging. Alex is bouncing with excitement until Thomas pops it into his mouth, and he quickly relaxes, eyes closing as he rests his head against the chair.

They drive towards Alex’s house, and Thomas thinks it was a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, or just want to say hi, visit my SFW Age Regression Tumblr! ( theheroofskill )


End file.
